


爱难言，见字如真

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Notes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: Steve回到自己的公寓，追寻Bucky的希望再一次落空。他既消沉又沮丧，只觉得自己简直是个废物。如果没法把Bucky找回来，那他还有何用处？然而他却也深知，除非Bucky准备好了，不然是谁都找不到他的，在这之前，（不管他愿意与否）他能做的只有等待。然而有一天当他起床后在厨房餐桌上发现了一张纸条时，一切都变了。纸条上只写了三个字：“对不起”。Steve知道是这肯定是Bucky留的条子，不然还能是谁？而Steve则突然灵光一闪，拿起笔来写了一句回复，又把纸条放回到了桌子上。不出所料，第二天当他醒来时，他等到了一条回复。于是在接下来的日子里，这种你来我往成了一种习惯。Steve本想彻夜守候，等着Bucky出现，以期能见他一面，可他明白这样只会把他吓跑。既如此，他还是用Bucky的方式与他交流好了。两人都发现很多他们没有勇气说出口的事情在诉诸笔头后变得简单了许多。





	爱难言，见字如真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love, Like Ink, Bleeds Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678858) by [ForeverShippingJohnlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverShippingJohnlock/pseuds/ForeverShippingJohnlock). 



> 嗒哒！本宝再次跳出来。  
> 这次又是一个略带伤感的小甜文，感谢ForeverShippingJohnlock让我翻译她的作品，第一次看到这篇文是2014年美队2之后，虽然不是在AO3上，不过看起来很有味道。喜欢啃生肉的童鞋们可以去看看原作。是以图片的形式刊出的。  
> 再次感谢大家的关注和作者。Kudo和回复=爱哦！！！

对不起。

 

_~~回来吧，~~ 回家吧。求你了。_

 

我不能回去。

 

_为什么不能？_

 

你知道原因的。

 

_就当是提醒我一下吧。_

 

我做了那么多恶事…杀了那么多人…Steve，你根本想象不出来。

 

_Bucky…那不是出自你的意愿。这一点你应该知道的。_

 

问题就在这儿。我 **不知道** 。我连自己是谁都记不清楚了。

 

_你是James Buchanan Barnes。你是我最好的朋友。_

 

我知道你不想听这些话，可你说的只是些空话。引不出相关的确切印象来。

 

_这么说你什么都想不起来了吗？_

 

能想起一些事来。我脑子里时不时会有一些闪回。可那些就像一大堆无法拼凑完整的拼图一样。

 

_如果你愿意，我可以帮你填补一些记忆空白。拜托了，Bucky，我不想就这么坐在一旁 袖手旁观。_

 

好吧。我做过这样的一个梦。梦里有熙熙攘攘的人群，还有棉花糖。梦里的你很瘦小。

 

_那肯定是科尼岛！你非逼着我去坐摩天轮，结果我吐翻了。你觉得非常过意不去…可我却拽上你跑回去又坐了一次。你还记得吗？_

 

不记得。对不起。

 

_你不用道歉，Buck。你一定能恢复记忆的。我知道你一定能的。_

 

如果恢复不了呢？

 

_要是那样的话，我们就一起创造新的记忆来代替那些老的。_

 

你为什么要这样？你为什么要那么上心？为什么呀？

 

_因为我在飞天航母上说的话字字真心。我会一直陪你走到最后的，伙计。_

 

你会一直陪Bucky Barnes走到最后。可我不是他。我很长时间以前就不再是了。

 

_这我绝不相信。我知道我的朋友还在。_

 

真的吗？你的朋友会趁着别人毫无防备的熟睡之时绞杀了他们吗？他会为了排除阻碍，完成任务而害他人家破人亡，残杀妇孺吗？而这些我都做过，Steve。这就是我。我是资产，是冬日战士。是一件 **武器** 。

 

_我看过你的档案。我知道你所经历的劫难，我真的很难过。可那一切…那都不是出自 你的本意。出手行恶的确实是你，可九头蛇才是真正的幕后真凶。那一切都不能怪你。你绝不仅仅是一件武器而已，Bucky。回来吧，让我帮你。求你了。_

 

我不能回去。现在还不行。我不想伤害你。

 

_我知道你是决不会伤害我的。_

 

那飞天航母的事又怎么说？我可是丧心病狂的把你打得半死啊，Rogers。而且我还开枪打了你。三枪啊。

 

_如果你真如自己形容的那么丧心病狂，那你一早就能一击致命了。可你没有，我觉得这之中是有隐情的。而正是因为这个隐情，让你把我从波多马克河里救了出来。_

 

是吗？那这个隐情又是什么呢？

 

_即便在我们一贫如洗的时候，我们也都彼此相依。我们一起长大，一起参战，不论做什么我们都形影不离。这就是我们的行事方式。我俩都将对方视作自己的支柱，Buck。至少我是将你看作是自己的支柱的。这是一种深入骨血的心念，是不可能轻易抹杀的。_

 

你说的…太有诗意了。

 

_闭嘴啦，混球。_

 

想得美，蠢蛋。

 

_好吧，可能这些事我无法仔细解释清楚，可我们之间的羁绊却是言语形容 所不能及的，这难道你还看不出吗？_

 

Steve，我能问你个问题吗？

 

_当然。_

 

我们有没有…我是想问，我们曾是情侣吗？

 

_不…不是。_

 

哦。

 

_这一点很惊人吗？_

 

 ~~我只是以为~~ …不，不觉得惊人。

 

_等等，你之前是想说什么？_

 

别再提了，Rogers。

 

_我做不到。拜托告诉我吧。我是说，你当然也可以不说，可我还是很想知道你在想些什么。我…真的 非常想知道你在想些什么。_

 

说出来，一切就都会变的。肯定会的。

 

_Bucky，我上个世纪的时候牺牲了性命，又在这个世纪苏醒过来。我见过了外星人，见过北欧神祇，还有一个绿色的狂暴怪物。所以就算事情发生什么变化又能奈我何？_

 

好吧，是你自找的。还记得我跟你提过，我回想起一些过往的闪回吧？那些闪回的记忆都是关于你的。我记得痛苦的闷咳声，还有随之而来的深湛恐惧。我记得一个破旧的屋顶还有你生日时的焰火。我记得即使在最寒冷的冬夜依旧能感受到的，近在咫尺的温暖。我还能记起那双异常灼热、异常执着的眼眸。可最重要的是，那些带着炽烈情感的顾盼。那种情感我不但不敢轻易触及，更不敢敞开心扉去体验。那情感令我恐惧。

 

_我真的不知该说什么，更不知该 从何说起。_

 

你什么都不必说。我只要你回答我一个问题。

 

_你问吧，Bucky。什么我都有问必答。_

 

这就是爱的感觉吗？因为，因为我想不起来呀，Steve。那种感觉。 ~~如果你没有感同身受呢，~~ 如果是我想错了呢？是我错了吗？

 

_求你快回来吧。我要你回到我身边来。_

 

回答我的问题！

 

_我无法这样回答你。我需要当着你的面才行。_

 

Steve。求你了。

 

_看来我就是无法回绝你呀，对吧？好。James Buchanan Barnes，我爱你。不是兄弟之情，也不是朋友之谊。我从始至终都全心全意的爱着你。而从你话里的意思，你或许也曾是爱着我的。咱们好好谈谈吧。面对面谈一谈。这样子下去不行的。_

 

依然是。

 

_什么？_

 

你说的是“曾经爱着”。你该说“依然爱”。

 

_Bucky…你的意思是？_

 

我的意思是，虽然现在我还有很多事情搞不清楚，可有一件事我是笃定的。

 

_是什么？_

 

我也爱你。

 

_不要为了以我的意志为转移而轻易为之。 ~~我实在无法承受...~~ 这事你必须笃信才行。_

 

这可以算是我唯一笃信的事了。

 

_求你别走。 ~~我想~~ … ~~我需要~~ …求你了，Bucky，你这是在要我的命啊。_

 

你想要什么，Stevie？你需要的是什么？

 

_我要见到你。需要拥抱你，触摸你。亲吻你。我必须确定你是真实存在的，而不是我臆想出来的一个梦而已。我想要感受你在我手中高潮绝顶。我想要…一切一切。想要你愿意给予我_ _的一切。天呐，我想要你想得要命啊，Buck。我需要你呀。_

 

转过身来。


End file.
